


Feelings that are Out of this World!

by Sister_Nile



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Smooches in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Nile/pseuds/Sister_Nile
Summary: Pinky and the Brain plot to take over the world by means of space ship, but they get stuck in space, seemingly with no way back to Earth! What happens now?
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Feelings that are Out of this World!

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively short fic! It's more of a hypothetical sketch/fanfic combo, but I still like how it turned out!
> 
> This is my first fic on here! For years I didn't know that AO3 had gotten back to me, I thought they just hated me, lol
> 
> This was actually based off a joke between me and my partner! I'll include the joke at the end :)

“Gee Brain, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!”

Another night at Acme Labs, another plot for world domination! Hard at work is the brilliant lab mouse, the Brain. He’s working tirelessly on his next project. It takes up quite a lot of room, and he’s honestly surprised the scientists at the lab didn’t question it throughout the entire day.

And then there’s the other mouse, Pinky! He’s not all too bright, but he is very enthusiastic in any sense, whether he knows what’s happening or not. He’s currently running on the exercise wheel, having the time of his little mousey life.

“At last, my next greatest plan is complete!”

Pinky tumbles off the exercise wheel and hops over to Brain gleefully.

“What did you make? Is it a giant refrigerator?! Does it have food in there?!”

Brain grumbles and rolls his eyes. He yanks down the tarp on the project to reveal a rocket big enough to fit the two mice. Pinky gasps and puts his hands on his face.

“Egads Brain! It IS a refrigerator! I wonder what’s inside it-”

Pinky promptly gets hit on the head with a pencil. He just laughs.

“Quiet Pinky. This is a state of the art Rocket ship, capable of taking us into outer space! I have equipped it with weapons that once fired from the right distance, could mind control the entire world! Soon they’ll all be obedient to me!”

“I’m kinda disappointed about the lack of food. Poit!”

“Oh, yes, that reminds me. There is food on board since we are going into space after all. That should last us a decent amount of time, but I doubt we’ll need it all. Now here, put this on.”

Brain tosses Pinky an astronaut suit custom fit to his proportions. Brain pulls out one of his own and slips into it with ease. Pinky meanwhile accidentally gets his head inside one of the sleeves.  
“I have no idea how the humans do it, Narf!” 

Pinky laughs as he hops around trying to get into the suit properly.

Cut to a few minutes later and they’re inside the ship, strapped in, and preparing to launch. Brain tried offering Pinky the job of counting down, but he kept saying the numbers out of order, so he opted to do them instead. The rocket lifts off the ground and they shoot off into space. The force is a lot, but bearable. Eventually, they reach the right place to orbit. Brain unbuckles himself, and he slowly floats off the chair. Pinky slithered his way out of the buckle, and is now swimming through the air.

“Brain! Brain! Look at me! I’m a Space Mouse! What’s that thing people always say? That’s one small step for Poit! One giant leap for Narf!”

Brain growls and maneuvers over towards Pinky and flicks him on the nose.

“That’s not the quote at all. Now stay quiet so I can think while I get the machine running.”

Brain floats back towards the controls and starts firing up the weapons. His plan is so close to fruition that he can feel it! He grins deviously as the weapons reach a fully powered state, only to suddenly shut off, and make the rest of the cabin go dark. Brain looks around.

“I don’t know what just happened. Why didn’t the machine fire?!”

“I don’t know what happened either! You get used to it.”

Pinky chuckles, floating around in the darkness. Brain hits a button that turns on the backup energy to get the lights back on. It reveals the fuel gauge is empty. They must have used all their fuel to get up into space and didn’t leave enough for the weapons to fire. Brain puts his face in his hands and sighs. His plan didn’t work once again! How surprising... 

“Well, we may be up here for a while. We ran out of fuel just trying to get to orbit. At least we have food-”

He opens up a compartment which, before, was filled with food they’d need to sustain themselves. Now there’s only enough to fill the bottom. He turns to Pinky who’s in the middle of eating a pellet. He looks at Brain, back at the compartment, and then back at a really irritated Brain.

“You ate the entire food stock?!”

“There’s still some left!”

“Not nearly enough! Now once this puny supply runs out, we’ll starve!”

“Why don’t we just fly back to the lab?”

“We don’t have any fuel!”

Pinky shrinks away from the furious Brain. Brain tries to throw something, but they’re in space, so it doesn’t have the right force he wanted. He throws his hands up and then crosses his arms. He sits in the air, frustrated and worried. Pinky glances away from Brain and floats off to leave him alone.

Brain, now alone with his thoughts, starts pondering. And pondering. Too much, to be honest. It’s only making things worse. He didn’t even realize that he started to curl in on himself. Everything felt hopeless. How were they going to get out of this one this time? They didn’t have any fuel, there was barely enough food, and they were in space. They couldn’t call for help. He specifically planned this trip so that the International Space Station would be out of their way and wouldn’t take note of them. Everything around him just seemed to be covered in static, his surroundings color just faded away. It was all just too much, he couldn’t handle it. But he couldn’t stop thinking either, no matter how hard he tried, he still kept thinking about-

“...Brain?” That familiar voice finally registers to him. He looks up at Pinky, a concerned look on his face. The static feel that the world seemed to don around him faded slightly. It was still so confusing why Pinky, despite being yelled at only moments ago, was still concerned for him. He lifts head up more and rubs at his eyes, only to pause and feel them slightly damp. When did he start crying? Oh this was embarrassing.

“Zort! Brain! You were crying! Are you alright?” Pinky asks, placing a hand on the side of Brain’s face.

Unknowingly, Brain slightly leans into the touch. He sighs and looks away from Pinky. His tail, which was tightly coiled against him a moment ago, starts to relax again.

“This is all my fault, Pinky.” Brain mutters. Usually he’d never admit to this kind of thing, but what else could he do? Pinky gasps dramatically.

“Don’t say that Brain! That’s not true!” Pinky holds onto the sides of the smaller mouse’s arms.

“It is true! If I hadn’t come up with this plan, we would still be down there! If I wasn’t set on taking over the world, we wouldn’t be getting ourselves into situations like this! If I wasn’t so intelligent I..!” Brain starts rambling off all these what if’s, and his surroundings feel too loud right now.

“Brain, shush, being all smarty is what makes you my best friend!” Pinky floats downwards so he can look into Brain’s eyes. Brain looks into his eyes and his ears fall flat. They’re… really pretty. Wait, what? Never mind that. He looks away from Pinky.

“Well, if we’re being sentimental up here, I have nothing left to lose, now do I..?” Brain says softly. He wrings his hands together and fidgets slightly. He feels very boxed in, but he has almost nothing left to say to Pinky, with no way to get back to earth, he couldn’t just get away with not telling his friend this.

“Pinky… I… lo… T-tolerate you..” Brain says shakily. No, wait that didn’t come out right. Pinky tilts his head. He looks so cute when he’s confused. Wait, this again?

“I l-lo….ve….” Brain grumbles in frustration at his inability to just spit it out. He resigns to putting his face in his hands. His face is really hot right now, and he can’t really explain why he’s nervous and shaking. He hears the tiniest gasp from Pinky who managed to piece it together.

“Brain..?” At the mention of his name, he looks up, only to see Pinky moving towards him quickly. His lips crash against Pinky’s. Woah. Brain’s eyes widen completely, and his face is alight with heat and many lovely shades of pinks and reds. Any static that may have remained was practically obliterated. He felt like he was floating. Well, he literally was but- No, no big thoughts. Not now, don’t ruin it. He puts his hands on Pinky’s cheeks and reciprocates the gesture to the best of his ability. He’s still very frazzled and confused that he doesn’t know which way’s up. Everything feels warm and bright. They could’ve been kissing for a few seconds, minutes, even hours, but he wouldn’t know. He didn’t even care. He closes his eyes and he’s just lost in the moment. Pinky finally pulls back and looks at Brain. His eyes are barely open but you can practically see the hearts in them. His face is flushed, he’s all dazed and disoriented. Any thought that may have been making him anxious practically melted away. 

Pinky giggles at Brain’s current state. That brings him back to reality. The smaller mouse’s eyes open wide, he blinks his eyes a few times before shaking his head out. He meets Pinky’s eyes, and can find no glint in them that didn’t mean what just happened. Pinky smiles and just wraps his arms around Brain.

“Narf, I got what you were trying to say, Brain.” He says, a smile clearly in his voice. Brain doesn’t know what to think right now, but everything feels brighter. He doesn’t know what to say, where to put his hands, anything. 

Pinky lets go of Brain and laughs.

“Your face looks like that button over there! All bright red!”

Pinky laughs some more, but Brain finally has his first cohesive thought. What button? He turns around and looks at it, and sees that it’s labeled ‘Solar panels’. Solar panels! They had them this entire time!

“Pinky! That’s it! Are you pondering what I’m pondering?!”

“I think so Brain, but does that mean you’re a solar panel, but for smooches?” Pinky says to Brain looking innocently at him, batting his eyelashes.

Brain spaces out for a moment before shaking his head.

“N-Never mind that, Pinky! We could charge the ship and fly back home! We’re not going to starve up here after all!”

Brain slams his hand on the button, and solar panels shift into place. The fuel gauge goes up, and up, and up, and finally, they have enough to get back to the lab. They shoot back down, re-entering the atmosphere, and splashing down in the water under the bridge near the lab. The hatch door opens and both mice hop out. They leap off of the ship, and swim to shore. They flop onto their backs and smile at the feel of the ground beneath them. They turn to each other, out of breath and ecstatic. Brain realizes what happened in the ship and the fact that they won’t starve, so that’s a thing they’ll both be remembering for a while, and his face gets super hot. They’ll have to talk about it later, but for now, he shakes his head and shakes out the water in his fur.

“Come Pinky, we must go inside the lab and dry off for tomorrow night.”

“Why Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?”

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Partner: also mayb.... i'm thinking  
> Partner: are you pondering what i'm pondering
> 
> Me: I dunno, (name), but if the writers actually made Pinky and the Brain make out, why would it be in space????
> 
> Partner: thank you for finishing the joke i was really hoping you'd go for it AKSJJD


End file.
